Waiting
by Race122VE
Summary: 4/21 Short & sweet Forker fic. I felt "Forgiving" lacked Forker moments. What happened between Fred & Gunn while Angel was in Wes' room? Read and find out! R&R Please!


1 Waiting  
  
By – Colleen "Coll", Forker18@aol.com  
  
Teaser: Short & Sweet "Forgiving" tag. What happen between Fred & Gunn while Angel was in Wesley's room? Why did they have smiles on their faces when the alarms started going off? Here's why (according to me!).  
  
Genre: Angel: The Series, Romance  
  
Pairing: Gunn/Fred  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Distribution: Sure, why not, just ask!  
  
Spoilers: Tag to "Forgiving." Doesn't really give anything else away.  
  
Special Thanks to: All the Forkers (Especially those @ the fanforum board! Love you guys!) and everyone @ FF.net for reviewing my fics!  
  
1.1 "Forgiving" - Waiting  
  
Angel rounded the corner of the hospital wing to find Fred and Gunn sitting in the waiting room chairs. Fred looked up as Angel walked forward. She reached over and touched Gunn's shoe, a signal to let him know Angel had shown up.  
  
"It's good you came, man." Gunn greeted Angel quietly.  
  
Angel seemed calm, not like he wanted to rip Wesley's head off. "He ask for me?" Angel asked as he glanced at Wes' hospital door. Gunn sighed, "Nah, he can't speak yet. Trachea's all messed up. Lost a lot of blood. It's just good you came."  
  
"He's not completely out of the woods yet," Fred added. "You being here can only help." Angel was still gazing at the door, even as he asked, "Can I see him?"  
  
Fred smiled, "I think he'd like that." Angel slowly entered the room and gently shut the door. Fred sighed and turned to sit back down. Gunn followed, looking at her with caution and protection in his eyes.  
  
"Hey, you OK?" Gunn asked gently. Fred felt his hand run up and down her spine rhythmically. It was soothing, comforting…right.  
  
"Yeah, I am." She answered him honestly. Fred looked over at him and found he was smiling at her. It forced a smile on her face. Every time he smiled, she smiled…it was a new habit she picked up. "I'm a little relieved too." She added after a minute.  
  
Gunn waited for her to continue, cause he knew she wasn't done. That's what she loved about Charles, he knew her so well. "I thought for sure Angel would never ever forgive Wesley," she thought out loud. "But I guess we got through to him."  
  
"You got through to him," Gunn corrected. "You told Angel about The Prophecy, made him see the light." "I wouldn't have known The Prophecy if you hadn't found it." She told him as she put her hand on his knee.  
  
Gunn sighed softly. "You would have eventually."  
  
She closed her eyes. He was right, not that she was trying to sound snooty or anything, but she would have went through every piece of trash to find out what was going on with Wesley.  
  
Looking back on the night, though, she was so happy he was there. Gunn was her rock, her protector, and her compliment. When she broke down, he was right there comforting her. Fred also noticed how lately he wasn't holding her back, but helping her to go further and moving forward with her.  
  
She couldn't have asked for more from Gunn.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," she agreed quietly. "But I'm glad I wasn't alone tonight, Charles." "Me too," he agreed with a smile. "I'm just relieved we found Wes alive, and that Angel's cool."  
  
"It is a little unbelievable though," Fred said with a furrowed brow. "You know, him so willing to forgive Wesley so suddenly. He was so mad and upset about…" She let herself trail off. Thinking about Connor choked her up.  
  
She still couldn't believe it.  
  
"We're gonna find him," Gunn stated. "Everything's gonna be OK." The way he said, like he was so sure they would find Connor, it made her believe. "You sure you're OK," he whispered. "I know how thinking about Connor and the portal makes you feel."  
  
She smiled as his arm slipped around his shoulders. She leaned into his stronger, reassuring body. Gunn kissed the top of her head as he stroked her hair. "I'm fine now." She whispered into his chest.  
  
His chest started to move up and down. Fred lifted her head and realized that Gunn was laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked with a smile. "It's just," he started. "I was just picturing you slapping Justine…where the hell did you learn that?"  
  
Fred covered her face, because she was sure it was turning bright red. "I don't know," she confessed. "Being around ya'll probably." She laughed with him, but then stopped and got serious.  
  
"Being around you." she added quietly, thoughtfully.  
  
Gunn's face reflected her seriousness as he pushed some of her hair out of her face, gently grazing her cheek with his fingertips. "You were amazing tonight." He whispered as he laced his fingers with hers.  
  
This was perfect. Everything was perfect. Wesley was going to be OK, Angel was going to forgive him, and she was here with Charles. A small smile spread across her face. With Gunn holding on to her, she believed everything would be OK.  
  
Fred was stronger with Gunn, and vice-versa. Right there, in that waiting room, with him holding her hand, she had hope that everything would be OK.  
  
The smile stayed on her lips, even a little after she realized alarms were going off. She looked around, as did Gunn, and they saw two orderlies running into the waiting room and pulling Wesley's door open.  
  
Gunn shot up and Fred followed. She gasped and smacked her hands over her mouth. "You bastard! Son of a bitch!" Angel was screaming as he held a pillow over Wesley's face.  
  
"You took my son!" Angel continued to scream. "You took MY SON!"  
  
The orderlies grabbed Angel, but he wouldn't budge. Gunn went in and grabbed Angel's shoulder. Along with the orderlies, they got Angel off. Wesley was gasping for air with his hand stretched out. Fred's eyes drifted from the broken man to Angel.  
  
He was still screaming. "You're a dead man! You're dead!"  
  
Tears formed in Fred's eyes as the doctors ran past her and into Wesley's room. She watched as Gunn disappeared around the corner, dragging Angel with him. With one last look through the window of Wesley's door, she ran after Gunn. This isn't how it was supposed to work out, she thought over and over again.  
  
Everything was supposed to be perfect.  
  
Gunn and the orderlies threw Angel out the front door. Angel growled as he smacked the glass doors. Gunn held Fred back as cops drove up and surrounded the entrance. Angel ran right by them, disappearing into the night.  
  
Fred was pulled to Gunn roughly, but once she was in his arms she found her hope. She believed Wesley was going to be fine, but now she started to think Angel could never forgive.  
  
"It's OK." Gunn whispered into her shoulder. She pulled him closer to her, if it were possible. Her world was falling apart around her.  
  
But at least I have Charles, Fred thought.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
